


O lobo interior

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bestiality, Drama, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-30
Updated: 2005-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Desafio: "Snape salva Lupin dos Comensais da Morte, e os dois precisam se esconder em uma cabana. Lupin está ferido, e Snape precisa cuidar dele. Só que a lua cheia se aproxima... " (Ptyx)</p><p>Título: O lobo interior<br/>Autor: Magalud<br/>Casais: Remus/Severus<br/>Resumo: Numa noite, numa cabana, o lobo interior se manifesta.<br/>Disclaimer: Não, nenhum deles é meu. Um monte de gente os possui: Jo, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, Rocco, e sabedeusmaisquem. Mas não eu – e justo eu, que faço o máximo para eles se divertirem às pampas! Não é uma injustiça?<br/>Avisos: Zoofilia, non-con moderado.<br/>Notas: Essa fic poderia ser uma peça de teatro, ou um desses filmes de um plano só, tipo Festim Diabólico. Era para ser PWP, mas eu cada vez menos consigo escrever fics curtas. suspiro <br/> Notas 1: Palmas para duas betas: Lilibeth (a lili-beta) e Amanda, que me ajudaram a melhorar essa fic e a corrigir um monte de bobagens. As bobagens que permaneceram são de minha responsabilidade.</p>
    </blockquote>





	O lobo interior

**Author's Note:**

> Desafio: "Snape salva Lupin dos Comensais da Morte, e os dois precisam se esconder em uma cabana. Lupin está ferido, e Snape precisa cuidar dele. Só que a lua cheia se aproxima... " (Ptyx)
> 
> Título: O lobo interior  
> Autor: Magalud  
> Casais: Remus/Severus  
> Resumo: Numa noite, numa cabana, o lobo interior se manifesta.  
> Disclaimer: Não, nenhum deles é meu. Um monte de gente os possui: Jo, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, Rocco, e sabedeusmaisquem. Mas não eu – e justo eu, que faço o máximo para eles se divertirem às pampas! Não é uma injustiça?  
> Avisos: Zoofilia, non-con moderado.  
> Notas: Essa fic poderia ser uma peça de teatro, ou um desses filmes de um plano só, tipo Festim Diabólico. Era para ser PWP, mas eu cada vez menos consigo escrever fics curtas. suspiro   
>  Notas 1: Palmas para duas betas: Lilibeth (a lili-beta) e Amanda, que me ajudaram a melhorar essa fic e a corrigir um monte de bobagens. As bobagens que permaneceram são de minha responsabilidade.

Desafio: "Snape salva Lupin dos Comensais da Morte, e os dois precisam se esconder em uma cabana. Lupin está ferido, e Snape precisa cuidar dele. Só que a lua cheia se aproxima... " (Ptyx)

Título: O lobo interior  
Autor: Magalud  
Casais: Remus/Severus  
Resumo: Numa noite, numa cabana, o lobo interior se manifesta.  
Disclaimer: Não, nenhum deles é meu. Um monte de gente os possui: Jo, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, Rocco, e sabedeusmaisquem. Mas não eu – e justo eu, que faço o máximo para eles se divertirem às pampas! Não é uma injustiça?  
Avisos: Zoofilia, non-con moderado.  
Notas: Essa fic poderia ser uma peça de teatro, ou um desses filmes de um plano só, tipo Festim Diabólico. Era para ser PWP, mas eu cada vez menos consigo escrever fics curtas. suspiro   
Notas 1: Palmas para duas betas: Lilibeth (a lili-beta) e Amanda, que me ajudaram a melhorar essa fic e a corrigir um monte de bobagens. As bobagens que permaneceram são de minha responsabilidade.

**O lobo interior**

– Você precisa ir embora.

– Isso é impossível e você sabe.

– Severus, eu não tomei a poção Wolfsbane – explicou Lupin, pálido – E a lua cheia vai sair esta noite.

– Dumbledore deu ordens expressas para permanecermos aqui e sem usar magia, até a ameaça passar. Depois que eu libertei você e Potter de suas garras, o Lord das Trevas estará nos caçando sem piedade. Precisamos tomar o máximo de cuidado e o mínimo de riscos.

– Seu disfarce foi descoberto.

– Sim, mas ao menos foi por um bom motivo. O moleque está a salvo, o Santo Potter. E estaremos seguros nessa cabana. Ou melhor, nessa choupana de um cômodo.

– Não, você não vai estar seguro. Precisa sair daqui o quanto antes.

– Impensável. Eu seria descoberto em menos de meia hora.

– Eu não estou brincando, Severus. Seria perigoso mesmo com a poção. Desde a morte de Sirius, o instinto do lobo está inconsolável, sentindo a falta do companheiro.

Severus o encarou, o rosto indecifrável.

– Então é verdade? A lenda sobre um companheiro para acasalamento, um para a vida inteira, é verdadeira?

– Sim, é tudo verdade. O lobo acasala por toda a vida. Segundo a lenda, se eu não encontrar meu companheiro em breve, vou morrer. Mas acho que é só lenda, porque até agora sobrevivi a Sirius. É bem verdade que o lobo anda furioso sem seu companheiro. De qualquer forma, a poção até que ajuda. Mas sem a poção... É por isso, Severus, que temo por você.

– Não deve se preocupar tanto. O diretor vai mandar alguém nos tirar daqui.

– Sim, mas pode ser tarde demais. A lua vai sair em algumas horas. Você vai morrer.

– Deixe de ser dramático, Lupin. Não é minha intenção morrer pelas garras de um lobisomem. Mas prefiro isso a ser descoberto pelo Lord das Trevas. Acredite: traidores não recebem a mínima complacência.

– Ah, entendo – sarcástico – Então você prefere fazer de mim um assassino.

– Se isso o perturba tanto, posso deixar uma declaração isentando-o de qualquer culpa por minha morte. Na verdade, morrer não é uma perspectiva que me desagrade totalmente.

– Que quer dizer?

– Nunca tive ilusões de que minha vida acabaria de maneira natural ou pacífica. Chega a ser um consolo saber que você não terá qualquer prazer em fazê-lo, apesar de tudo. No fundo, é até oportuno que eu morra agora.

– Pare de dizer isso.

– É a verdade – Severus dizia aquilo com a maior naturalidade, mas havia um toque amargo em sua voz – Com meu disfarce descoberto, minha utilidade nessa guerra está encerrada, e também meu propósito em permanecer vivo. Garanto que não serão poucos a comemorar meu decesso, a começar pelos meus alunos. Sou um homem sem amigos, sem colegas, sem companheiros, sem ninguém que se importe se estou vivo ou morto, que nunca foi amado. É um milagre que eu não seja virgem.

– Não diga isso, Severus. Sua vida é muito importante.

– Está errado, Lupin – Severus abaixou a cabeça, a realidade amarga inexorável – Ninguém se importa.

– Eu me importo – ele se deu conta – Mas você queria que uma outra pessoa se importasse, não é? Talvez alguém especial.

– Isso de nada adianta agora. Também nunca adiantou antes. Não importa, como eu não importo.

– Oh, Severus – Lupin estava desolado ao perceber – Você amou essa pessoa. Você a ama ainda, não é?

– Lupin, eu não creio...

– Você pelo menos falou com ela?

– Nunca. Ele nunca me tratou mal, mas também nunca fomos próximos. De qualquer modo, ele era comprometido e nunca olhou para mim. Ele nunca vai saber. Eu vou morrer, de qualquer jeito, e nada disso vai importar. Não vai fazer nenhum bem.

– Não faça isso, Severus. Sempre é bom saber que nós somos amados. Deixe-me falar com essa pessoa. Como posso encontrá-la?

Severus o encarou, os olhos com um brilho triste.

– Não precisa. Não será necessário.

O lobisomem ia insistir, quando de repente ele se deu conta do que estava vendo nos olhos de Severus e do que o ouvira dizer. Ele arregalou os olhos:

– Oh, Merlin... Severus... Você... por mim? Eu não sabia. Desculpe, eu nunca...

O Mestre de Poções desviou o olhar, corando:

– Esqueça isso. Não é culpa sua.

– Mas você sofreu esses anos todos. Amou em silêncio. Se eu soubesse, eu teria...

– Teria feito o quê? Dispensado Black? Não poderia ter feito isso. O lobo escolheu Black como companheiro, você mesmo disse. Eu nunca tive uma chance de qualquer modo. Não é culpa de ninguém. Já disse: esqueça isso.

– Como posso esquecer? Tudo o que aconteceu... No Shrieking Shack, há tanto tempo atrás – foi por isso que Sirius conseguiu atraí-lo para lá. Você queria saber o que acontecia comigo. Severus, eu quase o matei...

– Não deve se sentir tão culpado. Graças a você, eu pude aperfeiçoar minhas habilidades para preparar a Poção Wolfsbane.

– Suas poções são inigualáveis. Eu sinto a diferença na hora.

– Obrigado.

Mais algumas horas se passaram, desconfortáveis e tensas.

– Você vai ter que me matar, então.

– Não seja ridículo, Lupin.

– Vai ser defesa própria, tudo bem.

– Você perde o juízo perto da lua cheia, também?

– Severus, você não compreende. Como posso fazer você entender? O lobo está incontrolável. Mesmo se por um acaso ele não o matar, ele provavelmente vai mordê-lo.

– Não sei se conseguiu perceber, Lupin, mas minha vida não me preocupa muito. Se eu sobreviver, terei considerado um lucro inesperado. Minha vida pouco importa.

– Eu me importo com você – Lupin era sincero.

– Já lhe disse para esquecer isso.

– Severus... – ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas terminou ficando sem ar – Eu... Oh... não!

A lua deveria ter saído naquele instante, porque a expressão dele mudou. Severus observou, horrorizado, a transformação diante de seus olhos, e a dor de Lupin. Após alguns segundos, o lobo ergueu-se nas patas traseiras – e era uma criatura de quase três metros, olhos amarelos, uma fileira de dentes afiados à mostra, disposição sanguinária. A fera olhou em volta, localizou Severus e rugiu ameaçadoramente, fazendo o Mestre de Poções recuar. Mas não havia para onde fugir, ou onde se esconder.

Então era isso. Era assim que sua vida terminaria.

Severus estava encurralado contra a parede, o lobo avançando em sua direção. Ele fechou os olhos, para que as últimas imagens de sua retina não fossem de sangue e violência.

Sem acreditar em deidades, ele imaginou se haveria alguma eternidade para receber sua alma no pós-vida. Bom, fosse o que fosse, ele iria descobrir em breve.

Com o coração acelerado, Severus ouviu o animal se aproximar, as garras arranhando o chão de madeira, e esperou o momento final, desejando um final rápido e misericordioso. A fera o cheirou, sua respiração bafejando no pescoço do Mestre de Poções. Não iria demorar.

Severus sentiu o focinho comprido cheirando-o em várias partes do corpo e permaneceu imóvel, esperando as garras rasgarem sua pele e acabarem com sua vida. A cheiração continuou, de alto a baixo, e Severus mal respirava, apertando os olhos. Mas quando de repente um líquido quente molhou-lhe a perna, ele abriu os olhos de supetão, surpreso.

O lobo linha uma das patas traseiras erguidas, e emitia um jato de urina sobre suas roupas.

Num impulso, Severus deu um passo para trás, enojado:

– Lupin!

Um rosnado alto e curto o lembrou de que ele estava diante de um animal perigoso e ele imediatamente esqueceu os protestos. O lobo ergueu a pata dianteira acima da cabeça e Severus mais uma vez fechou os olhos, certo de que aquele seria o golpe fatal.

Garras afiadas rasgaram as roupas na junção do pescoço e o ombro, perigosamente perto de sua carótida. Embora tenha produzido sangue, o arranhão fora superficial.

O odor de sangue inflou as narinas da fera, que rosnou baixinho, cada vez mais perto de Severus. Então uma língua quente e áspera lambeu o ferimento, e Severus estremeceu.

O bicho queria brincar com sua presa antes de matá-la, constatou.

A língua mudou de direção, e passou a percorrer também seu pescoço e rosto. Depois ele foi lambido nos braços, mãos e axilas, o focinho descobrindo os lugares mais recônditos de seu corpo, a saliva abundante empapando-lhe as roupas.

Então o lobo passou a cheirar sua cintura, seu umbigo e abaixo dali. Nesse ponto ele pareceu se agitar, pressionando o focinho contra Severus, que estava imprensado contra a parede e terminou escorregando para o chão. A fera grunhiu de satisfação e passou a lambê-lo vigorosamente no meio das pernas, por cima de suas roupas.

Era estranho, pensou Severus, observando a criatura fixar sua atenção sobre seu sexo, lambendo-o com vigor, alternando o focinho também em seus testículos. Para sua surpresa, seu pênis começou a se alongar e a engrossar com as atenções orais dispensadas. Sem parar o que fazia, o lobo deitou-se no chão, ainda lambendo e cheirando, ocasionalmente soltando um ganido ou rosnado baixo.

Severus estava totalmente ereto e vestido quando o animal se aninhou a seu lado, com um suspiro, aparentemente para descansar. Parecia que ele se preparava para dormir, e o Mestre de Poções estava estupefato. Esperou um tempo, imóvel, mal respirando, até que a respiração do bicho se estabilizasse e se tornasse profunda. Depois, cuidadosamente, tentou se destrinçar do contato com a fera.

Um rosnado baixo o deteve, e Severus imediatamente voltou à mesma posição, agora sendo submetido à vigilância de olhos amarelos que não se desprendiam dele.

Depois de ficar muitas horas imóvel e obter muitos músculos doloridos, Severus cochilou alguns minutos, um sono leve e nervoso, freqüentemente interrompido por sobressaltos. O lobo não se mexeu mais.

Num desses sobressaltos, ele viu Lupin de pé, parado num canto do pequeno aposento, os olhos fechados. Severus ergueu-se, os músculos protestando, e tentou ajeitar as roupas. O barulho chamou a atenção de Lupin, que o encarou, sombrio:

– Você sobreviveu.

A reação dele provocou a ira de Severus:

– Não precisa refrear a decepção ao constatar que sobrevivi, Lupin. Não consegui entender por que, mas ainda não foi desta vez que o lobo me matou.

– Ele estava respondendo a um instinto mais básico – ainda sombrio, a voz baixa.

– Deu para ver. Ele me mijou e me babou todo! Devo estar todo fedido.

– Ele deixou sua marca em você, Severus. O lobo o escolheu.

– Escolheu? Escolheu para quê?

– Para companheiro.

Severus franziu o cenho:

– Companheiro? Não, isto está errado. Seu companheiro é Black. Você não pode ter outro – pode?

– Eu estou confuso. Nunca pensei que isso fosse possível. Mas eu sinto o instinto do lobo forte em mim. Severus, você precisa sair daqui.

Severus observou-o, cheio de suspeita:

– O que é que você não está me contando?

Lupin parecia mortificado:

– O próximo passo do lobo será buscar a finalização do vínculo com seu companheiro. Ele não vai se deter por nada. Está respondendo a um instinto muito primitivo e só vai parar quando sua ânsia carnal estiver satisfeita. Ele pode ser violento e perigoso nessa hora.

– Entendo. E você acha que eu posso simplesmente fugir de um bicho nesse estado? Não acha que ele vai me caçar até satisfazer seu instinto?

– Os riscos são grandes para você, Severus. Ele pode machucá-lo seriamente, já que você não tem uma forma animal. Por ser um animago, Sirius interagia com o lobo sem problemas. Mas eu não sei o que ele pode fazer a um ser humano.

– Já entendi – Severus estava azedo – Você na verdade está repugnado com a idéia de me ter como companheiro e está levantando todo tipo de objeção secundária para não ter que dizer isso explicitamente. Mas não precisa se preocupar, eu entendi o recado perfeitamente. Você não me quer. Mensagem recebida.

– Severus, não seja assim! – Lupin agarrou-lhe o braço – Não é nada disso. Eu só tenho medo por você. Precisa entender que eu estou sob um imperativo biológico. Eu não tenho escolha, mas você tem. Se fugir...

– ... se eu fugir, estarei fugindo da concretização de um sonho do qual eu já havia desistido. Se é que eu tenho uma escolha, eu já a fiz há 30 anos. Entende o que eu quero dizer?

O licantropo encarou os olhos negros e viu um tipo de emoção que jamais pensou: amor, entrega, confiança.

– Eu pensei... Nunca imaginei...

– Droga, você vai me forçar a dizer, não é? Pois bem, eu te amo, sempre te amei e nunca consegui te esquecer, mesmo quando achava que jamais o teria. Nunca fui capaz de amar mais ninguém e se você não me quiser agora, mesmo obrigado por seu "imperativo biológico", então eu morrerei celibatário e não-amado como sempre fui por toda a minha vida! – ele tinha erguido a voz, e estava trêmulo. Parou para respirar fundo – Desculpe o desabafo. Se meus sentimentos lhe são tão repugnantes, farei o que me pede: fugirei para que o lobo não me encontre nunca. Com sorte, morrerei nas mãos de Death Eaters.

– Severus, não foi essa a minha intenção. Eu só queria lhe dar uma escolha. Nunca imaginei que pudéssemos um dia estar juntos, e vendo você agora... a idéia não me repugna, ao contrário... – ele sorriu de leve e aproximou-se – Ela não me desagrada. Não me desagrada mesmo...

– Verdade? – Os olhos traduziam 30 anos de desesperança subitamente revertidos.

– A mais absoluta verdade – Lupin colocou uma mecha de cabelo preto oleoso para trás da orelha de Severus, que o encarava, os olhos brilhando – Eu quero você, se me aceitar.

As palavras fizeram o Mestre de Poções sentir as pernas fraquejando de emoção.

– E se eu aceitar?

_"Será que eu mereço?"_

Lupin o envolveu gentilmente em seus braços e encostou os lábios em seu pescoço num toque delicado:

– Aí eu vou querer fazer isso – distribuiu beijos enquanto afastava as roupas – E muito mais...

Severus gemeu, estremecendo diante da carícia. Lupin explorou-lhe o pescoço e as orelhas, enquanto o arrastava para a pequena cama de solteiro, retirando-lhe as roupas no meio do caminho. Em tempo recorde, os dois estavam nus, e o lobisomem se dedicava a enlouquecer o Mestre de Poções, mordendo-lhe os mamilos pequenos e rosados até ficarem duros e eretos.

Aliás, duros e eretos não eram exclusividade dos mamilos de Severus, cuja respiração estava totalmente irregular. Lupin levou seus lábios aos de Severus, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo seu abdômen, indo rumo ao sul. Assim que os dedos atingiram sua ereção, Severus moveu os quadris, buscando maior contato. Seu parceiro se decidiu por um outro curso de ação.

Como o lobo, ele desceu pela pelve e inspirou profundamente o cheiro almiscarado que exalava de seu companheiro, gravando-o em seus aguçados sentidos. O aroma excitou-lhe o gosto e ele lambeu a ereção inteirinha, fazendo a língua percorrer lentamente toda a extensão do órgão. Severus estremeceu, abrindo as pernas para facilitar ao acesso. Remus deu-lhe um banho de língua, usando os lábios para massagear as duas esferas no meio das pernas. Em seguida, ele se posicionou de bruços.

– Severus... O lobo vai exigir seu corpo. Quero que você exija o meu. Por favor, me tome.

– Lupin...

O licantropo ergueu os quadris, oferecendo-se:

– Por favor... Severus...

Trêmulo, mal acreditando no que acontecia, Severus usou seus próprios líquidos como lubrificante e procurou preparar Lupin. O lobisomem chamava-o, incitava-o, enlouquecia-o.

Beijando-lhe a nuca, Severus sorriu ao ouvir o suspiro impaciente e alto de Lupin. Ele acariciou as costas e os quadris do lobisomem com carinho e separou as nádegas com as mãs para simplesmente afundar-se dentro do parceiro, respiração suspensa. Lupin grunhiu de satisfação diante da intrusão, e Severus deu uma arremetida funda, sentindo-se cercado de calor intenso. Repetiu a dose, e pôde ver que ele respondeu à altura. Mais uma vez, e outra, e em pouco tempo os dois imprimiram um ritmo acelerado, o suor pingando, o som de pele nua batendo contra pele nua, a temperatura aumentando, os gemidos ecoando.

Severus tomou em suas mãos o órgão de Lupin e bombeou-o vigorosamente, fazendo o lobisomem arquear enquanto recebia estocadas certeiras em sua próstata. A intensidade levou Lupin a jogar a cabeça para trás, gritando o nome de Severus e derramando sêmen nas mãos elegantes de dedos longos. Em minutos, o Mestre de Poções arqueou-se, e, com um grito gutural, explodiu dentro de Lupin.

Os dois permaneceram juntos, apertados na cama diminuta, a respiração votando ao normal em grandes golfadas, a pele suada em contato com mais pele suada. Severus virou Lupin para abraçá-lo e beijá-lo gentilmente. Ele ainda tinha dificuldades em crer no que estava acontecendo. Afinal, hábitos de 30 anos não se largavam em poucos minutos.

Talvez por isso ele não se conteve e cobriu o lobisomem de beijos, com a suavidade de uma asa de borboleta batendo na pétala de uma flor. Caso Lupin estivesse passando por algum tipo de insanidade temporária induzida pela licomania e desistisse de tudo que prometera, Severus ainda teria aquelas lembranças pelo resto de sua vida.

Mais do que isso, ele afundou seu avantajado nariz no púbis do homem a quem amava há tanto tempo. Suas narinas captaram o aroma íntimo e pessoal e o imprimiram em sua mente. Enquanto vivesse, Severus reconheceria aquele aroma e o associaria a seu amado. Ele podia não ter o faro de um animal, mas não seria um Mestre de Poções se não tivesse um olfato apurado e sensível.

Os carinhos não demoraram a surtir efeito: Severus já tinha abocanhado o pênis semi-ereto de seu amado e sentiu-o firmar-se sob seus lábios. Entusiasmado, ele lambeu, chupou e refestelou-se, levando Lupin à loucura em instantes e ao orgasmo em tempo recorde. O lobisomem prontamente retribuiu o gesto.

Mais tarde, Lupin achou prudente preparar Severus para o lobo, que certamente não perderia tempo com essas gentilezas. A preparação degenerou em nova sessão de agarração mútua que só terminou à noite.

Severus estava comovido com a preocupação de Lupin, que o preparou o melhor que pôde, mas avisou que o lobo podia ser intenso. Insistiu para que Severus vestisse ao menos uma camisa, para que as garras não o arranhassem. Sentindo-se cuidado e protegido, Severus conseguiu cochilar um pouco e foi acordado por lambidas vigorosas no pescoço. Sorrindo, virou-se para beijar Lupin, mas deu de cara com o focinho longo do lobo. Ele congelou na hora, o coração parou.

Racionalmente, Severus sabia que o lobo o tinha escolhido e que não iria machucá-lo. Mas ainda assim, tratava-se de uma fera selvagem tomando liberdades com seu corpo nu. Severus permaneceu imóvel, e o coração se acelerou.

De algum modo, o lobo pareceu perceber o desconforto dele e lambeu-o, ganindo, como que pedindo desculpas. Severus deixou-se ser exaustivamente lambido e cheirado, e a língua áspera da fera em contato com suas partes íntimas o fez estremecer de prazer misturado com medo. O lobo rosnou alto, excitado.

Vigorosamente, o animal enfiou o focinho no meio de suas pernas, esforçando-se par alcançar-lhe os testículos e a abertura. Ele podia ser desajeitado, mas tinha lá sua sensualidade, pensou Severus, excitando-se com os carinhos.

De repente, patas o viraram de bruços com violência, e depois de algum esforço, o lobo penetrou-o de uma só vez, preenchendo-o com um órgão comprido e afinado. Em seguida, sem dar-lhe tempo para se ajustar, passou a bombear. Severus prendeu a respiração diante do ataque impiedoso à sua próstata. O animal ofegava e grunhia, as patas apoiando-se nos quadris e quase o puxando contra si, as garras rasgando a camisa que Lupin sabiamente insistira que ele usasse.

Finalmente, Severus sentiu que o estímulo tinha sido demasiado e não pôde mais resistir: seu pênis despejou o líquido esbranquiçado, apenas um pouco, depois de tanta atividade sexual. Ele não tinha recuperado o fôlego quando um uivo alto reverberou pelo pequeno aposento, e o lobo arqueou-se para trás, em clímax total, apertando-o contra si, explodindo em gozo. Severus sentiu um líquido quente a preencher-lhe e o excesso escorreu pelas pernas.

Em seguida ao líquido, um volume grosso também o penetrou, esticando as paredes de seu abusado canal: o nó canino. Ele se instalou entre os dois, unindo-os ainda mais, fazendo deles um só. Severus avermelhou-se ao se dar conta de que ele nada poderia fazer a não ser esperar o nó se desfazer sozinho. Até lá, ele e seu lobo estariam juntos.

Grunhindo, o lobo lambeu-o rapidamente no pescoço e ajeitou-se para descansar, ainda agarrado a seu companheiro. Severus suspirou também, sentindo que naquele momento estava selado um compromisso para a vida inteira. Após quase 30 anos, o Mestre de Poções sentia-se satisfeito em muitos sentidos, contente e em paz.

Ele teria que tomar muitas providências quando deixassem a cabana, pensou.

Incluindo a compra de uma coleira antipulgas.

**THE END**


End file.
